Elle-lui
by Pinnk-kun
Summary: Une soirée au bal d'anniversaire de la Hyuga. Crevé comme il est, Sasuke décide de ne plus être "sage".


Ennui. Frustration. Colère. Assis dans son trois pièces dans un coin de la salle, le brun ne se trouvait vraiment pas à sa place, et observait, l'air dépité ce qui se passait autour de lui. La grande salle de bal des hyuga était noire de monde. Toutes les générations étaient présentes, à l'exception faite des enfants. Sirotant doucement son verre de champagne, il regardait, sans vraiment faire attention les couples qui dansaient en face de lui. C'était d'un ridicule. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir déjà?

Un slow emplissait la pièce, et quelques convives, surtout les adolescents et les jeunes adultes, se trémoussaient sur la piste de danse. Au fond de la salle, attablés et regroupés entre eux, les gens du troisième âge discutaient de finances, politique et des coûts en bourse. Tout autour de lui, se trouvaient quelques personnes, surtout des femmes, du genre à aimer les ragots, et à juger tout le monde, tout le temps, qui s'évertuaient à vouloir lui donner des maux de tête. Tout ce monde avait été invité au vingt cinquième anniversaire de l'héritière hyuga.

Sasuke déposa son verre vide sur la table, et jura tout bas. Il en avait marre d'attendre. Il maudit sa malchance. Bien que ce fut un samedi, il avait eu du travail, et n'avait pas alors pu assister à la petite fête organisée juste par la bande, sans prise de tête, sans cérémonie, sans smoking. Comme il le regrettait. Sa cravate, beaucoup trop serrée à son gout, prenait un malin plaisir à l'étouffer. Accoutré comme il l'était, l'impression de passer à nouveau son entretien d'embauche lui traversa les idées, et le déplu fortement. Il déboutonna donc sa veste et desserra le nœud de sa cravate, ignorant les commentaires injurieux des femmes âgées près de lui, qui ne savaient absolument pas chuchoter. C'était ce qui le dérangeait le plus, au fond, à chaque fois qu'il venait dans le manoir des Hyuga. Tous ces nobles et autres passaient le plus clair de leur temps à juger les autres ignorant leurs propres défauts, et cherchant des misères aux autres.

Il soupira, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête. Épuisé, ça oui, il l'était. Comment ne pas l'être? Debout depuis cinq heures du matin, tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant, c'était la voir au plus vite, et ensuite filer se reposer. L'idée de rentrer maintenant lui traversa l'esprit avant de repartir aussitôt qu'elle était venue. Plongeant la main dans la poche interne de sa veste, il sourit au contact de ses doigts avec la petite boite. Il n'allait tout de même pas rentrer sans lui donner son cadeau, surtout après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour l'avoir.

Une autre musique fut entamée. Le brun jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre: dix neuf heures. Elle n'allait plus tarder d'après le planning.

Une autre chose qu'il détestait, tout était planifié d'avance, et ce, dans les moindres détails. Comment la brune avait-elle fait pour supporter cela pendant vingt-cinq ans ?

Des rires se firent entendre, et sans surprise, le brun vit, au centre de la salle Naruto et Sakura qui s'enguelaient de toute évidence, le blond lui avait marché sur les pieds. L'Uchiha sourit, ignorant une nouvelle fois les commentaires déplaisants qui se disaient à côté de lui. Du moins, essayant, parce qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de lancer à ces bonnes femmes un regard noir, lorsqu'elles traitèrent son meilleur ami de ''honte de la société''. Ce qui les fit taire, quelques secondes seulement mais après elles avaient au moins appris le sens du mot chuchoter. For épuisé, il s'adossa sur le dossier de sa chaise, se plongeant dans ses pensées, ignorant le monde qui l'entourait. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'assoupit, des images de son passé lui revenant doucement en mémoire.

 _Il leur était bien arrivé d'avoir quelques trucs en communs: ils avaient le même âge, partageaient le même village natal, avaient étudié à la même école primaire, au même collège, et ensuite au même lycée. Ils n'étaient pas bien bavards, plutôt renfermés sur eux- mêmes, et surtout, se connaissaient à peine. L'un comme l'autre n'avait jamais essayé d'empiéter dans la vie de l'autre. À peine des salutations. Il leur arrivait, lorsqu'ils étaient en groupe avec leurs amis communs, d'échanger quelques mots, quelques regards, quelques sourires, rien de bien profonds. Mais lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, le silence était maitre des lieux._

 _Ce qui était plutôt flagrant, c'étaient leurs différences :_

 _\- Elle était toujours souriante, il était toujours renfrogné_

 _\- Elle serait prête à tout pardonner. Il avait la rancune tenace_

 _\- Elle essayait parfois d'aller vers les autres. C'était toujours les autres qui venaient à lui_

 _\- Elle était donneur universel O, il était receveur universel AB_

La musique s'arrêta brusquement, ce qui le sorti de son sommeil, qui était par nature léger. La salle devint silencieuse, plus aucun son. Du haut des escaliers, se tenaient la princesse du jour, dans une longue robe noire à bretelles, épousant divinement ses courbes. Un collier de perle ornait son cou, avec des boucles d'oreilles et un bracelet assortis. Ses talons hauts, des escarpins noirs, la faisaient paraitre plus grande que ce qu'elle n'était réellement. Des notes de piano furent jouées, tandis que lentement, elle descendait les marches. Le brun se redressa de sa chaise, cherchant son regard, mais il y avait trop de monde, pour qu'elle le remarque. De plus ceux qui dansaient précédemment avaient tous libérés la piste, et certains se trouvaient devant lui, lui rendant la tâche encore plus fastidieuse. Aux côtés de son père, la brune descendait avec assurance et grâce, un sourire aux lèvres. Le maître des lieux semblait fier, après tout, il lui léguait l'entreprise familiale en ce jour même.

Sasuke se leva de sa chaise, plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, récoltant au passage des insultes mal déguisées des femmes près de lui. Il ne s'en soucia guère, allant à la rencontre de la brune mais plus il avançait vers elle, et plus elle s'éloignait. Elle se dirigeait vers les " _ancêtre_ s ". Le brun comprit qu'il devait encore attendre un long moment, avant de pouvoir lui décocher ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Dans un soupire de lassitude, il reprit sa place à sa table, vite rejoint par Naruto et Sakura.

\- « **D'après le planning, elle doit d'abord souhaiter la bienvenue aux ancêtres, puis faire un discours »,** lui informa le blond, le bout de papier en question dans la main droite.

Pour toute réponse, l'Uchiha s'adossa de nouveau, et ferma les yeux. Il y avait bien une heure à attendre, autant en profiter. Sans rouvrir les yeux, il entendit deux femmes très distinctement le traiter de '' **jeune dont l'avenir est perdu d'avance''**. Il eut même droit à '' **tss. Ami d'enfance, problème en présence, humiliation assurée''**. N'étant pas d'humeur, il les ignora, mais pas son meilleur ami.

\- « **Foutez-lui la paix »** , leur répondit-il dans un ton acide.

\- « **Il ne passe pas son temps à critiquer les autres et abuser de l'argent de son époux. Il travaille, alors c'est normal qu'il soit fatigué »** , renchérit la petite amie du blond.

Il était fier d'avoir ces deux la pour meilleurs amis. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient venus expressément pour lui. Après le lycée, ils avaient tous décidé d'un commun accord que l'anniversaire de la Hyuga serait fêté en groupe, quelques heures avant la cérémonie officielle, permettant ainsi à la jeune fille de réellement s'amuser durant son anniversaire et à eux, de se soustraire des contraintes qu'imposait sa famille. Mais voilà, cette année le brun n'avait pas pu être là, et pour eux, il était important de le fêter ensemble. Certes Shikamaru, Ino, kiba et tous les autres n'avaient pas pu venir, mais la présence de Naruto et Sakura était amplement suffisante pour qu'il se sente déjà moins isolé dans cette immense salle. Bien vite, il s'assoupit.

 _C'était au collège. Il était perché sur un arbre. Après une énième bagarre avec Naruto, il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à continuer les cours. La brune était sortie prendre l'air, se sentant nauséeuse, après avoir pris ses médicaments. Le livre qu'il lisait avait fini par tomber sur la tête de la hyuga, qui avait aussitôt dirigée son regard vers lui. Il se rappelle encore de ce que la brune lui avait dit, alors même qu'il n'avait rien demandé:_ _ **''naruto est désolé pour les bagarre tu sais, mais toi tu sembles encore plus désolé que lui. Veux- tu que je te serve d'intermédiaire pour vous réconcilier?**_ _'' Bien sûr, ce n'était pas sa première bagarre avec Naruto, et ça n'avait pas été la dernière. Et évidemment, il avait ignoré l'offre de la brune, mais n'empêche que sur le coup, ça lui avait fait plaisir._

 _Et puis, un autre jour, elle avait fait fi de sa phobie, pour lui sauver la vie. Elle qui, depuis à la noyade de sa mère craignait les grandes étendues d'eau n'avait pas hésité, à plonger dans la piscine pour le tirer vers le haut alors qu'il avait eu une crampe. Au final, ils s'y étaient mis à trois pour le tirer de là: Naruto, Sakura et elle, et le professeur de natation avait été renvoyé._

 _De même que ce jour, où son grand- frère était mort de maladie. Ses meilleurs amis l'avaient consolé, ou plutôt avaient essayé, mais au fond, leurs mots ne faisaient que plus mal. Elle, elle n'avait rien dit, rien essayé, mais plutôt le fixait, avec ses yeux tellement désolés. Cette expression qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde. Il n'avait pas hésité à lui cracher tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur._

 _«_ _ **ne me regarde pas »**_ _, avait-il crié. Il avait l'impression que le regard de la jeune fille lui transperçait l'âme. «_ _ **N'es tu pas censée être mon ami? Ne me diras- tu rien? Même pas condoléances? Tu parles d'une amie »**_ _, ironisa- t-il._

 _Il ne restait plus qu'eux dans l'appartement du brun, les autres étudiants étant rentrés, mais elle, avait tenu à rester. Sans répondre au brun qui était assis en face d'elle, elle se leva. Contre toute attente, elle se mit à genoux face à lui, et l'enlaça. Surpris, Sasuke ne réagit pas._

 _Elle l'enlaçait tellement fort, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quelques secondes passèrent, peut-être minutes, il n'en savait rien. Le temps semblait suspendu. Au bout d'un moment, elle lui répondit._

 _ **« Quoique je dise, rien ne changera. Ton grand-frère Itachi est six pieds sous terres, aussi mort que le sont ma mère et tes parents. J'ai tellement détesté ça, toutes ces condoléances qu'on me souhaitait à la mort de ma mère. Tout ce que j'aurais voulu, c'est que quelqu'un me prenne dans ses bras, et loin de demander que je sois forte et digne du clan, qu'il accepte que je pleure, et que je crie mon chagrin au monde. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, Sasuke Uchiha, tu as été fort ce matin, lorsqu'on enterrait ton frère, tu n'as pas pleuré, tu t'es retenu; mais moi, ici et maintenant, je te demande de te libérer. Pleure avec moi, ceux qu'on aime et qu'on a perdu à tout jamais. »**_

 _Sa voix cassée et l'épaule qui se mouillait d'avantage, le brun comprit que la hyuga pleurait vraiment. Elle ne se payait pas sa tête, et aujourd'hui enfin, avait trouvé la force de pleurer comme elle l'aurait voulu, sa mère décédée. Le brun répondit à l'accolade de la jeune fille, et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient tous les eux entrain de pleurer, en criant les noms respectifs des défunts._

Des applaudissements le réveillèrent. Hinata devait avoir fini son discours. Emergeant lentement, il se tourna vers ses amis. Ils clamaient, eux aussi. Lorsqu'ils le virent se réveiller, s'arrêtèrent.

« **Désolée, on t'a réveillé »** , s'excusa la rose.

« **Non, ça va »** , la rassura-t-il se frottant doucement les yeux.

Naruto s'allongea sur la table, l'air encore plus épuisé que lui.

« **je crève la dalle. Ne peuvent-ils pas se dépêcher pour une fois avec le gâteau ? »** , soupira-t-il, s'attirant des regards furieux tout autour de lui.

Malgré sa sainte horreur des cérémonies Hyuga, force était pour lui d'admettre qu'il n' y avait pas meilleur pâtissier dans tout le pays.

« C **'est toi qui a mangé presque tout le gâteau de ce midi avec Shôji »** , s'outra sa copine. « **Comment tu peux encore avoir faim après ça? »**

« **Tu veux rire, Shôji a tout fini tout seul »** répondit-il avec véhémence, se relevant.

Le brun ne les écoutait déjà plus. Il en avait assez d'attendre. Trop de cérémonie. Il allait finir par s'endormir pour de bon si ça continuait.

 **« Naruto »** , sourit-il, de ce sourire malicieux, qui ne présageait rien de bon. « **Tu ne voudrais mettre un peu de musique ? »**

Le blond mit quelques secondes à comprendre, et fini lui aussi par sourire, tandis que la seule fille du groupe soupirait tout en laissant tomber sa tête sur la paume de sa main droite, sentant déjà arriver les emmerdes.

« **Comme si c'était fait »** , avait répondu le blond, en se levant d'un bond.

L'uchiha se mit également debout et avança vers son amie, enfin, sa petite amie. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis cinq ans maintenant, mais jusqu'au mois dernier, personne n'en savait rien. Ça aurait sûrement continué, si Naruto n'était pas passé à l'improviste chez lui, et n'avait pas trouvé la jeune femme habillée d'une des grandes chemises noires de l'uchiha, qui la rendait diablement sexy, entrain de faire le petit déjeuner. Ce jour là, il s'était vraiment questionné sur son ami. Qui aurait l'idée de venir chez les gens à six heures du matin, et puis lui, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de donner un double des clés à Naruto?

Ce qui était fait était fait, Naruto était au courant, et le soir même, Sakura l'avait aussi été. Ils avaient tout du moins gardé le secret. Personne d'autres ne se doutant de rien. Ce n'était pas tant qu'ils avaient honte l'un de l'autre. Non. Ils préféraient juste ne pas mêler les Hyuga à leur vie de couple. Hiashi était bien capable de faire une enquête approfondie sur Sasuke, et ça, Hinata ne le voulait pas, ni le brun lui-même d'ailleurs.

Il arriva enfin devant la brune, qui se trouvait près de son père, et de quelques dirigeants de l'entreprise familiale. Un bref salut aux autres, il prit la main de sa dulcinée, et la baisa de façon chevaleresque, avec un genou à terre. La brune en eu le souffle coupé, et les jours en feu. Qu'est ce qui arrivait à l'uchiha? Son coeur battait la chamade. Ils étaient le centre d'attention de tout le monde. Hiashi failli laisser tomber son verre de liqueur, Hanabi, près de sa soeur, s'empourpra elle aussi, de ce soudain geste.

« **Tu danses »** , sourit le brun en se relevant, comme si de rien n'était. Il avait toujours la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, heureux d'avoir enfin attiré son attention.

 **« sans musique** » Demanda-t-elle, retrouvant l'usage de la parole.

Aussitôt disait-elle cela qu'un slow commença. Se tournant vers le DJ de la soirée, elle fut surprise de voir Naruto. Ce dernier, un sourire trente deux dents sur le visage, lui fit un clin d'oeil. Et soudain, elle ressenti un frisson, on aurait dit une aura menaçante qui se propageait tout près. Elle lança un bref coup d'oeil à son père. Comme elle s'en doutait, c'était bien lui, qui fixait le blond d'un air meurtrier. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Le planning; ils étaient entrain de le foutre en l'air. Elle imaginait déjà, la scène que son paternel lui ferait après.

« **Allez, tu as vingt cinq ans aujourd'hui profite »** , et sans demander son avis, il l'attira vers la piste de danse.

Ils étaient le seul couple sur scène. La salle était devenue muette, plus de chuchotement, plus de bruits de pas, plus rien, juste la musique, que l'on entendait au loin. La brune avait pris l'habitude déjà, d'être le centre d'attention, surtout lors de ses anniversaires, mais pas de cette façon. Elle n'était pas non plus habituée, à ces marques d'affection de l'Uchiha, tout du moins, pas devant un public. Et pour ne rien arranger, elle avait l'impression que son père lui lançait des couteaux du regard, tant il la fixait d'un oeil sombre. Elle n'arrivait pas à décrisper. Elle expira, recherchant un semblant de contenance.

« **Mon père va me tuer »**. Finit-elle par murmurer au brun. Il sourit, et l'attira doucement contre lui, débutant la danse.

Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, séparés par à peine quelques centimètres.

« **Tu auras au moins vécue vingt cinq ans »** , ironisa-t-il. Elle gonfla une joue.

 **« Comptes sur moi pour revenir te hanter »** , rétorqua-t-elle se décollant de son torse pour lui montrer ses sourcils froncés. « **Si tu crois que tu peux te débarrasser de moi en faisant en sorte que mon père me tues, tu rêves. Je reviendrai te hanter jour et nuit. T'auras plus jamais de petite amie autre que moi. »**

« **Quelle vision effrayante »** , sourit-il, la collant de nouveau à son torse, satisfait qu'elle ait perdu de sa nervosité de tout à l'heure. Toute la matinée, il l'avait passée en pensant à elle, au goût de ses lèvres. oueh, il crevait d'envie de l'embrasser là, maintenant. « **Que se passerait-il si je t'embrassais? »**

« **je ne serais pas la seule à mourir ce soir »** , le gronda-t-elle tout bas plutôt vite, sans doute nerveuse à l'idée qu'il le fasse réellement.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils ne dirent rien, fermant tous deux les yeux pour profiter de l'instant présent.

« **Tu m'as manqué, ce matin »,** lui informa la brune, rougissant légèrement. « **On est allé à la piscine pour fêter »**. Elle se décolla légèrement, le fixant dans les yeux, un sourire un peu triste. « **Tout aurait été parfait, si tu étais là. J'avais même appris à nager pour l'occasion. »**

« **Désolé »** , murmura-t-il dans ce ton plein d'excuses.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, se sentant légèrement coupable. Elle ne lui faisait pas de reproche, mais des fêtes où elle avait le droit de danser comme une folle, faire du karaoké et tout autre, n'étaient vraiment amusantes que lorsque tout le monde était réuni, et son petit ami en tête des présents.

« **Arrêtes de te la mordiller »** , entendit-elle le brun demander, ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées troubles. Il fixait ses lèvres, semblant prendre toute la peine du monde pour se retenir de faire une bêtise.

« **C'est un supplice »** , lui informa-t-il en approchant son visage de celui de la brune.

« T **u veux vraiment que mon père te tue? T'es suicidaire, ma parole**? »

Mais il n'écoutait déjà plus. Ses lèvres toutes proches, firent rougir la brune. Elle avait comme des papillons dans le ventre, tant elle avait attendu ça depuis le matin. D'habitude, elle commençait une journée d'anniversaire en recevant un baiser en cachette de l'Uchiha. -Le côté _secret_ de leur relation avait ce quelque chose de grisant, qui lui plaisait tellement-. Mais cette année avait été différente.

Elle n'avait déjà plus le contrôle sur elle-même. Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes attendaient l'imminence du baiser. Voyant que la Hyuga ne faisait aucune approche de son côté, Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure, essayant de reprendre le dessus sur son corps. Hinata le remarqua, et cela finit de briser ses dernières barrières de réticence. Au diable les règles. À vingt-cinq ans, elle pouvait bien se permettre une entorse. Elle se hissa sur ses talons, mit ses bras derrière la tête du brun, et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

On pouvait entendre toute la salle retenir son souffle. Naruto derrière ses disques souriait, satisfait, en faisant un signe du pouce au couple, qui bien sûr, ne le voyait pas. Sakura, qui se tenait maintenant près de l'Uzumaki, quant à elle rougissait de l'audace de la brune.

Le baiser d'abord hésitant, fut très vite plus sensuel, plus passionné et langoureux. La langue de l'Uchiha avait un goût de champagne, tandis que celle de la hyuga, douce et chaude, avait un goût d'amande qu'elle avait mangé plutôt. Ils finirent par se séparer après plusieurs minutes, et s'enlacèrent en souriant. Sasuke avait enfoui sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de la brune.

« **on aura eu une belle vie »** , sourit-elle, n'osant même pas regarder en direction de son père.

Le silence était presque effrayant. On entendrait même une mouche voler, dans cette salle autrefois bruyante. Même le slow, c'était arrêté lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés. La Hyuga sentit le brun sourire contre sa peau, avant de se décoller d'elle pour la fixer.

« J **e crois que ton père aura une deuxième raison de me tuer ce soir** » lui annonça-t-il un mystérieux sourire sur le visage, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Q **uoi? Tu veux un second baiser? Mon pauvre ami »** , sourit elle, « **si tu pousses le bouchon trop loin, on ne retrouvera même plus ton cadavre. »**

Il se contenta de sourire, ce qui laissa sa petite amie perplexe. Il relâcha la brune et posa un genou à terre. Ce fut autour de Hinata de retenir son souffle, mettant une main devant sa bouche.

« S **asuke, bordel, qu'est ce que tu fou? Bon sang**! »

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours. Ils étaient tous passés de colère pour son père, d'indignation pour les autres, à pure surprise. Même Naruto et Sakura l'étaient. Cette fois ci, le verre de Hiashi lui échappa véritablement des mains, mais même le bruit de la glace qui se brisait en mille morceaux, ne détourna pas l'attention sur ce qui se passait devant eux.

« T **on cadeau »** , sourit l'uchiha, n'ayant d'yeux que pour celle en face de lui, les autres faisant pour lui, parti du décor. Il fouilla la poche de sa veste, et en sorti une petite boite noire.

« **Sasuke, p'tain, relève-toi. T'attires l'attention de tout le monde là**. »

« N **ous l'étions bien avant ça. »**

Il sourit. C'était amusant comme elle pouvait entre vulgaire lorsqu'elle se sentait stressée ou acculée. Il ouvrit la boite. Une bague de fiançailles qui lui avait coûtée plusieurs mois de dur labeur. C'était une bague en diamant, montée sur un anneau en or massif.

« **Nom de dieu de** \- » elle se retint se rappelant soudain où elle se trouvait.

Il fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué, et continua, tout sourire, ce qu'il avait commencé.

 **« Hinata Hyuga, veux-tu m'épouser? »**

 **N/A :** Je songe à faire une suite ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Enfin non, pas vraiment une fin. Plutôt l'histoire sur comment ils se mettent ensemble. Ca vaut le coup ?


End file.
